Starfire Kitty
by PikachuTitan
Summary: Mumbo Jumbo is back, and he has something awful planned for the Teen Titans... But what happens when only Starfire is affected? Curiosity got to Starfire and turned her into cat! Not wanting Robin to find out, she runs away and can't get home. Star must make friends, have fights, and face hardships all while being hunted by Mumbo and his apprentice! ROBSTAR AND A LITTLE BBRAE
1. Mumbo and Lucy

**Hi, readers. This is PikachuTitan, and this is my first fanfic ever and it came to me in math class, so sorry if this chapter is short, but there will be much more coming! There is no swearing, but i do say stuff like _ass, crap, hell, etc._ I may mess up on spelling and grammar, if i do I'm sorry.. I've always had a imagination, but i was never a good writer. Well, i hope you enjoy STARKITTY!**

**(Also, this is NOT meant to offend anyone with ADHD, in fact i have it myself. Those of you who don't know what ADHD is, it's a disability that causes someone to have trouble paying attention, and people who suffer from it get distracted easily.)**

Mumbo Jumbo sat in a dark room lit by a single light bulb. He sat on a wooden chair on a smallish wooden round table with an empty chair pulled up. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, waiting for his apprentice. The blue skinned villain was in the meeting room, the room he used to meet with his apprentice. It was so small empty because it was meant to make her focus. His apprentice, Lucy, had ADHD, so it was hard for her to pay attention at times. _'Dammit, where is she!?' _He thought to himself tapping his fingers on the table, narrowing his eyes. The room was suddenly filled with light as the door flew open.

"Finally!" Mumbo yelled as Lucy walked in, shutting the door behind her. She was in a shiny tuxedo top and long black skirt that went passed her knees with a white utility belt around her waist. She bared long brown hair, with a black top hat and black cape with a big blue letter S on it. She had a white white bow tie and gloves. Her shoes were silver. Lucy bowed to her master.

"Sorry, master" She said sarcastically with a slight smirk.

"Whatever... You look nice in your uniform, i guess." Mumbo said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks?" Lucy said giggling, taking her seat.

"Stop it..." Mumbo growled. "Well, i assume your wondering why i called you here?" He asked, keeping an eye on the teenage girl. "Another lame attempt to stop the Teen Titans?" Lucy said smirking and laughed a bit. Mumbo gave her a glare. "NO! It's for real this time!" Mumbo shouted. "That's what you said last time." Lucy teased. Mumbo facepalmed. "If you disrespect me again, no dinner for you!" Lucy shut up, trying to hold back her giggles and sarcasm. "As i was saying, I came up with a new plan AND a new spell." He put a sparkling blue potion on the small table. "This will turn the Titans into animals." Mumbo seemed proud of himself.

"I thought you already had a spell for that!" Lucy said, but quickly shut her mouth, not wanting to lose her dinner.

Mumbo gave her another glare. "Yes, but that only works in my hat." He looked down at the potion. "And with this, the Titans will feel the pain of transformation. They also won't be able to talk to humans, so no help. They will also face instinct... They will be mere pets in a cage, and it will be easy to get them out of the way."

"How are you even sure it works?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't I'm going to test it on you" He smirked giving a look to his apprentice. Lucy gulped.

**MEANWHILE...**

It was raining outside, but as always Starfire made the most out of it. The Tamranian girl was jumping from puddle to puddle, laughing and having fun. She was the kind of person who didn't let many things ruin her day. Robin stood by watching her under the shade of his red umbrella. Robin always liked her, and thought she was cute- adorable even. He always had respect for his team, but there was a special place in his heart for the alien girl. Robin had a crush on her, maybe something more. He was always around when Starfire was playing and having fun. He loved everything about her, but kept quiet about. Everyone knew except Starfire, who was oblivious to his feelings. Starfire was Robin's best friend, she probably only thought of him as that. As the rain got harder and the sky got darker, he decided it was time to go back inside.

"Star, we should go back in the tower. You're gonna catch a cold." Robin shouted to her.

Starfire stopped jumping and crossed her arms and looked disappointed. "Do not worry yourself. I shall not catch the cold." She said a bit stubborn.

"suit yourself" He said turning around and heading back to Titan Tower. Starfire, not wanting to be left alone quickly caught up to him. They entered the tower and Robin got a towel from the bathroom and handed it to Starfire. "Don't get sick." He said, walking back to his room. Beast Boy made a kissy face, but Robin ignored it. He also tried to ignore the fact that Starfire's cheeks and nose were red from the cold temperature outside. _'She can't get any cuter' _He thought to himself. Little did he know things were about to change.

**Sorry this chapter was short, my sister demanded to get on the laptop. Well, I'll post again soon, reviews are great! Thanks for reading, Bye!**


	2. Work in progress chapter

**Hi, readers. It's me again! Sorry it took me so long to write the next one, Honestly i'm trying to keep my Fanfiction account secret from my family... Those haters judge me. Well, i was trying to write more on my Kindle, but i couldn't figure out how, so yeah. I got 77 views on my first chapter of my first Fanfic ever! I don't know if that's common or not, but i was pretty damn happy about it! :D Reviews and helpful feedback is nice, i hope you enjoy chapter 2 of STARKITTY!**

Mumbo Jumbo held the sparkling blue potion in front of Lucy, giving her a stern glare. Lucy fidgeted around in the wooden chair, looking a bit scared. Who would blame her? A maniac was expecting her to be a guinea pig for some crazy magic experiment! She opened her mouth to say something, but as her mouth opened, her evil master shoved the potion in her mouth, pouring the contents down her throat. He took the glass bottle out of her mouth and used his gloved hands to keep her mouth shut until he was sure she swallowed every drop of the magic potion. It tasted like a gooey liquid version of wet cardboard covered in overly minty toothpaste.

Lucy gagged. "Ack! What was that stuff made of!?" She said while coughing.

Mumbo smirked. "That's not important... Do you feel it working yet?"

"I don't feel any different, except for the fact i feel like I'm about puke my brains out!"

"Weird..." with the wave of his wand and a tiny poof a small list appeared in the air and fell on the table in front of villain. He picked it up. "Ahh, yes. The spell..." He began to read. "It will start working at exactly 12:00 at night. What time is it now?"

"Ten thirdy..." Lucy said as the taste started to go away.

Mumbo sighed and leaned back in his chair. After a while of awkwardness and Lucy checking her watch, they decided to wait in the living room. Mumbo and Lucy sat on the orange leather couch watching the Tv. Before they knew it, it was 12:00.

Lucy began shaking on the couch, until she fell off and curled up into a ball, starting to feel pain.

As she began crying, Mumbo decided he couldn't watch this anymore. He was evil, not heartless. He turned and left the room, leaving her alone.

He waltzed back into the room as soon as the crying stopped. Mumbo saw that in place of Lucy, there was a small long haired grey rabbit in a tiny version of Lucy's uniform. "It worked! The spell has worked!" Mumbo cried happily, grabbing the little rabbit. Lucy looked down at her paws. "What the hell, I'm a bunny!?" She squeaked. "Well what's a magician without a bunny?" Mumbo answered.

"Y-You can understand me!?"

"Of course I can, i know my magic very well. Other humans, however can't hear a word you say."

"It's gonna be a long day..." Lucy said face palming/pawing. "Just change me back now, please."

"I'll change you back once you're finished helping me!" Mumbo tugged on one of her whiskers.

"...Let's just get this over with." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no! It's to late in the night..." A bird cage appeared with a small poof cloud. "We'll strike at morning." Mumbo placed her in the cage and set it on the ground of the room, and walked away.

Lucy sighed. It was last year when Mumbo Jumbo attacked her family. Her family was poor and had nothing to make Mumbo stop. She lived far from Jump City, so the Titans couldn't come to the rescue. Lucy stood up and sacrificed herself. She agreed to be Mumbo's apprentice for life, Mumbo excepted the offer due to Lucy's power to read emotions. She could be of use to him. Mumbo was cruel to her, and Lucy wished to leave more then anything... Getting lost in thought, it took a little while for Lucy to realize she was fast asleep.

**I'll finish later today, im being lazy. HAPPY WENSDAY!**


End file.
